Won't see it coming when it happens
by cloudyinsignia
Summary: Mike Chang always have this feelings for Rachel Berry but he never told anyone until after their charity event, A Night of Neglect. Will they open their hearts out for each other?


**A.N.: **This is a Cherry one shot! I hope you enjoy.

**Take Note: **No Chang-Chang or Tike existed in this story. This is set after the Night of Neglect for the New Directions and before the Smarty Pants Finals in Detroit.

* * *

><p><em>I never thought she can be so nice. <em>Mike Chang thought to himself when he realized that Rachel Berry tricked Mercedes Jones into taking the closing number from Rachel when in Mercedes IS the closing number.

'You guys! We did an amazing concert!' Mr. Schue congratulated them. 'We also have to acknowledge one of our sponsors for the Brainiacs, I mean our only sponsor Mr. Ryerson!'

'Yeah, well at least he had done something good.' Puck pointed out.

'You know what, Noah is right. Without Mr. Ryerson, we won't be able to send the Brainiacs to the finals of Smarty Pants in Detroit.' Rachel looks at the Brainiacs which consists of Mike, Tina, Artie and Brittany. 'And we could have done it without our own diva who will be the next Aretha Franklin, Mercedes Jones. That is one extraordinaire performance! Let's give her a round of applause everyone! Any words Miss Diva?' Mercedes laugh and stand in front of the glee club as they clapped their hands and cheered for her.

'Guys, I wanted to thank you for all of the support that you have given me even though I demanded you to watch me perform' Mercedes look at each one of them with teary eyes. 'I especially would like to thank Ms. Rachel Barbara Berry for giving me the closing number even though we have so many differences, thank you! Thank you for running in the rain just to find me in my car.'

_She did? _Mike Chang looks at Rachel and noticed that her hair is a bit wet.

'I love you future Barbara Streisand!' Mercedes cried while Rachel run to Mercedes' arms and gave her a hug.

'Group hug!' Puck insisted. As they join Mercedes and Rachel, Mike makes it a point to stand behind Rachel. 'Okay now we can hug!' Mercedes laughed.

* * *

><p>'Hey! Hey Rachel!' Mike called out.<p>

'Yes Michael?' Rachel turn around and saw Mike running towards her.

'I was umm… well, I was umm… thinking if, well…' Mike plays the hem of his shirt.

'Why, Michael, you can't be that nervous. After performing a spectacular dance routine you should be more confident!' Rachel smiled.

'You think it's spectacular?' Mike looks at her dark brown well rounded eyes.

'Well of course, it is indeed spectacular, but if I may suggest you should have a real partner there instead of just a mop combined with a hanger.' Rachel laughed.

'Well, I just thought that would be hilarious.' Mike puts his hand on his nape.

'Well it is hilarious. So what are you asking me a while ago?' Rachel asked. _You really know how to make someone confident._

'Oh, that one, well, I was thinking I should give you a ride, since I'm guessing you forgot to inform your dads that the show will end early.' Mike looks around to see if one of Rachel's dads is there.

'I don't know why, but you have guessed correctly and I was about to call them too when you call my name. Maybe we should walk into your car and I'll just call them there after we ride your car.' Rachel search for her cell phone.

Mike smiled and led Rachel to his car he opens the car door for her.

'That's so nice and sweet of you, Michael. Thank you very much.' Rachel slid inside his car. _You're nicer than me after what you have done tonight._

'It's nothing,' as Mike starts the engine of his Ford Lynx.

'Hello, Papa. I'm about to go home… No, no… You don't have to pick me… Someone's nice enough to drop me off… What? His name? Michael. Michael Chang' Rachel speaks as Mike is looking at her. _I really like it when she says me whole name. Weird, I always hate it when others say my whole name._

'Yeah well okay Bye!' Rachel finishes the conversation with one of her dads and looks at Mike. 'What about we have a mini celebration for the success of our first ever charity concert? You must treat me of course after those crazy cool dance moves you should be proud of yourself.'

'Sure, why not. How about a big scoop of ice cream? It's on the way and it's also near your house.' Mike smiled as he drives.

'A big scoop of ice cream while celebrating would be nice. Hey, you remember my house?' Rachel looks at Mike.

'Ehem… Yeah, well, after you have invited me to your seventh birthday, every time we went near your house my mom makes it a point to pass by your house.' Mike said after clearing his throat. _And since then I make it a point to pass there every day._

Rachel smiled.

As they enter the ice cream parlour, and went to the variety of ice creams, the ice cream girl greeted them, 'So what can I get to you lovebirds?'

'Uh, No, Miss, you have miscalculated everything, you see, this guy here, is just my fellow glee…' As Rachel explains to the girl she was cut off by Mike.

'So what flavour do you want?' Mike looks at the ice creams. Rachel throws her a confused look. 'I'll take the mint chocolate flavour, your biggest cone, thank you. How about you what's yours?' Mike looks at Rachel innocently while she's filled with urge to tell the girl that they are not going out.

'You said it's my treat, so you don't have to pay for it.' Mike tells Rachel.

'But… but… but…' Rachel looks at the ice cream girl then back at Mike. 'Alright, I'll have the medium cone with strawberry flavour please. Thank You.'

As they went to sit, Mike can't help tell Rachel, 'You have done one of the nicest things to Mercedes. I know it's hard for you, being a diva and all that but how did you do that?'

Rachel was taken aback, she licks her ice cream and began talking, 'Well, Michael, since tonight's performance is about neglect. I think for one, that Mercedes is one of the neglected artist in glee club, I know it's selfish of me that I overshadow her every time, and I can't help but think that sometimes when I'm not the one singing all the solos I feel terrible what more does Mercedes feels when I overshadow her.' Rachel looks at Mike as he looks back with awe. _You are just adorable, and I can't say how lucky we are to have you in New Directions._

'I, uh, I don't know what to say.' Mike looks at his ice cream and smiled. 'Do you want to have a race?'

'First to eat the ice cream will have a price?' Rachel smiles sweetly.

'Yeah, sure! Ready set go!' Mike started to bite every bit of his ice cream cone, while Rachel took one bit on hers and chew it a little then swallow it.

'I'm done!' Rachel sticks out her tongue to see that there is no ice cream left. Mike just finished swallowing all of his ice cream.

'Not fair! Mine is bigger than yours' Mike pouts.

'We didn't have rules on that one, Michael!' Rachel laughs. 'Since I'm the winner, you have to carry me like a princess from here to your car.'

Mike looks at Rachel then smiled. 'Your wish is my command, your highness!' Rachel laughed her heart out. 'You sure know how to respect your princess, dear servant.'

As Mike carries Rachel out the ice cream parlour, 'Goodbye and please come back, lovebirds!' The ice cream girl smiled.

As they hit the road, Rachel gets bored and decided to turn on the radio; Knock You Down by Keri Hilson is playing. Mike smiled at Rachel, 'You know what, this is one of my favourite songs.'

Rachel giggled. 'I didn't know you like this kind of music.'

'Well, I just love the meaning of this song.' Mike looks at Rachel then at the driveway.

'What do you think of me becoming your teacher in singing lesson?' Rachel smiled as she hmm to the tune.

'You wanted to be my teacher in singing?' Mike look surprised. 'You know very well, that I can't really sing. '

'Well, you know singing is like planting a seed, if you take care of it and nurture it, it will grow as a beautiful plant. So if you tried voice lessons and you get to use it every now and then, you'll have outstanding vocals, just like me.' Rachel explained as Mike listens.

'Okay, the male voice here, Ne-yo is not that high, you can try. Okay I'll start.' Rachel started singing out the lines to the song.

Sometimes love comes around **(Rachel draw a heart with her two index fingers, Mike laughs)**  
>And it knocks you down<br>Just get back up  
>When it knocks you down<br>Sometimes love comes around **(Rachel put her left hand on Mike's shoulders.)**  
>And it knocks you down<br>Just get back up  
>When it knocks you down<p>

'Okay, Now Your turn.' Rachel looks at Mike and interrupted him before he even talked and turn off the radio. 'Okay, Listen, I know this is one of your favourites, you told me awhile ago, so you now all the lyrics. Just try and sing, come on, don't be shy.' Rachel encourages Mike.

'Okay, let's try.' Mike sighed, and inhaled a lot of air with his eyes on the road.

Never thought I'd, hear myself say, ooh, ya'll gon' head  
>I think I'm gonna kick it wit my girl today<p>

I used to be commander and chief  
>Of my pimp ship flyin' high, flyin' high)<br>Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky **(Rachel clapped silently.)****  
><strong>Hey, now I'm crashing, don't know how it happened  
>But I know it feels so damn good<br>Said if I could back, and make it happen faster **(Rachel started swaying left and right while Mike joins.)****  
><strong>Don't you know I would baby if I could  
>Miss Independent, <strong>(Mike points at Rachel, while she laughs)<strong> ohh, to the fullest, the load never too much  
>She helpin' me pull it<br>She shot the bullet that ended that life  
>I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight <strong>(Mike puts an imaginary gun in his temple)<strong>  
>Girl sometimes love comes around… <strong>(Mike looks at Rachel who looks back at him.)<strong>

'Oh, Michael, you just need a little more practice and you're set to go. You can be better than Finn!' Rachel exclaimed.

'You think?' Mike slows down and stops the car.

'Yeah, I really think that you would be Finn's new rival in a male solo.' Rachel said as Mike held out his hand and helps her get out the car.

'So you really do remember my house.' Rachel smile, as she led Mike to her house, before she opens the door, she looks at Mike. 'Thank you for tonight. I have fu-'

Before Rachel could continue Mike's lips have touched hers, she was surprised and then she returned it back, it was a long kiss. After a minute or two, they gasp for air that they parted. As they parted the front door of Rachel's house suddenly open.

'Rachel, baby, you're here, and don't you have your keys?' Mr. Berry was in front of the door.

'Hello Papa! I just got here. Well, this is Michael Chang.' Rachel hugs her dad and introduced Mike.

'Why hello! Michael. Wow! You've grown tall and healthy ever since you've came here.' Mr. Berry looks at Mike.

'Well, papa, we were still seven back then.' Rachel winked at Mike.

'It's good to see you again Mr. Berry.' Mike smiled shyly.

'Why don't you come in our house, do you like some refreshments?' Mr. Berry offered Mike.

'No, I have to go. My mom would probably kill me if I didn't go home right away, since I told her a while ago that our charity event ended early.' Mike looks at the time.

'Well then some other time then, I'll leave you two here to talk.' Mr. Berry smiled then went inside the house.

'I really have fun with you. You kind of took away my sadness, and stood up for all my diva crazy talks tonight. I thank you!' Rachel smiled.

'It's nothing.' Mike smiled. He cupped Rachel's face in his hand and smiled. 'I will do it every now and then.' Rachel kissed his cheeks and hugged him tightly, Mike hugged her back.

* * *

><p><strong>After a week…<strong>

As the Brainiacs, get ready to go to the Finals in Detroit. Rachel sneaks behind Mike and cover his eyes even though she had a hard time covering it. 'Guess who?'

'Hmmm.. I think you're short and noisy…' Mike laughs. 'Miss Rhodes?'

'I hate you!' Rachel punches him.

'Hey! I'm just kidding of course I know it's you you're my lucky charm!' Mike hugs Rachel and give her a peck.

'Good luck on your Finals!' Rachel hugged Mike tightly.

'Where's my good luck kiss?' Mike pouts.

'What do you mean you're good luck kiss? Oh you mean this?' Rachel kissed his cheeks.

'No, what I mean is this.' Mike kissed Rachel on the lips passionately.

'So that's what you're talking about…' Rachel gasps for air laughing.

'Hey Mike, we have to go or we'll be late. Bye Rachel.' Artie called out for Mike.

'Good luck guys! I love you!' Rachel waved at them.

* * *

><p>'Well at the end of regulation, we're all tied up. ' Mr. Remington announced.<p>

'Excuse me, Mr. Remington.' Artie cuts off. 'We would like to say hi to our friends in glee club. I love you guys!'

'I Love you!' Brittany wave. Tina smiled and wave.

Mike pointed to his eye and draw an imaginary heart and show a paper with a big letters of **R.B.**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: I'm sorry if the ending is not good enough. But hey, thanks for reading! :D Kindly Review. Thanks again! :)<br>**


End file.
